


Нарушить запреты

by lebkuchenhaus, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020



Category: Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, bjyx - Relationship - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Relationship - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020
Summary: Красная дорожка, награждение, выступление. Церемония Tencent Video All Star Awards 2019 такая длинная и выматывающая, что Ван Ибо хочется сбежать от камер, спрятаться от всех, и обязательно украсть у толпы Сяо Чжаня.Посвящается LiloStich19, которая нежной рукой столкнула меня в эту бездну и продолжает там удерживать ❤Написано по мотивам Tencent Video All Star Awards 2019 и БТС "Неукротимого" для команды WTF Rabinovich Songs 2020.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Нарушить запреты

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_other_Abe

Ван Ибо был злым, подавленным и раздраженным. И очень уставшим.  
Съемки, съемки, перелет, репетиция. Даже грим после съемок в «DayDayUp» он на бегу смывал салфетками. Повезло, что гример кинул пачку Чжао Пину — телохранителю, иначе пришлось бы до глубокой ночи, а может и целые сутки ходить в его остатках.  
Сколько он не спал толком? Наверное, Чжао Пин знает, сам Ван Ибо не считал. Подтанцовка вчера никак не могла синхронизироваться с ним, и как он не бился, все время лажала. В три часа ночи пришлось оставить попытки добиться чего-то приличного и всех отпустить.  
А сегодня вспышки фотокамер, свет софитов и прожекторов неимоверно резали глаза. Зажмуриться бы, но нельзя. Еще и гример неудачно залил лаком челку и теперь жесткие колкие пряди постоянно норовили залезть в и так многострадальные глаза. Ван Ибо закрыл бы их, но как тогда высматривать Сяо Чжаня?  
Спина болела, и неудобный диван доставлял еще больше неприятных ощущений. Хотелось послать все к черту, раздобыть подушку, одеяло и заснуть на сутки, желательно не в одиночку. Но снова нельзя, впереди еще почти полная напряженная неделя. Сейчас Ван Ибо как никогда жалел, что у него нет волшебных пилюль, как в дораме, для поддержания духовных и физических сил. Ему очень нужны были и те, и другие.  
Он в очередной раз постарался незаметно оглядеться. Где же Сяо Чжань? Хотя как теперь посмотреть ему в глаза? Он ведь все слышал. Сочтет за трусость или, наоборот, все поймет?  
Сегодня им сделали соседние гримерки. Стены в них картонные, и Ван Ибо слышал, что Сяо Чжань тоже готовится к ковровой дорожке и выступлению, хотел заглянуть, но его гример все возился и никак не мог закончить. Оно и понятно, чтобы скрыть синяки на пол-лица от усталости, должно быть, понадобилась уйма тона.  
А потом позвонил агент, и все те же картонные стены подвели его. Чтобы не мешать гримеру, Ван Ибо вывел звонок на громкую связь, не подозревая, что может услышать.  
«Не вздумай снова все время пялиться на Сяо Чжаня!» — без предисловий начал агент, Ван Ибо даже не успел предупредить его, о том, что его слышит слишком много людей: «Не говори с ним, не стой рядом больше, чем требуется!»  
Агент еще давал какие-то наставления, но Ван Ибо уже не слышал их, до хруста сжимая кулаки. Лучше бы он вообще не отвечал на тот звонок!  
Расхаживая за сценой в ожидании своего выхода, Ван Ибо сдерживался, чтобы его гнев не выплеснулся на ни в чем не виноватых людей. Однажды Сяо Чжань позволил ему разглядеть свою ранимость и скромность, скрытую за сияющей улыбкой, и с тех пор Ван Ибо делал все, чтобы оградить его от неприятных слов. А сегодня сплоховал. Сяо Чжань, конечно же, ничего не скажет ему, промолчит, но в душе будет переживать. И от этого было еще горше.  
В его мире не было ничего важнее Сяо Чжаня. Сяо Чжань и был его миром.  
Сколько они уже не виделись? Неделю, месяц, год, вечность? Ван Ибо казалось, что вечность. Как он мог не разговаривать с ним и не смотреть на него? Как Сяо Чжань отреагирует, если он будет игнорировать его? Впрочем, он и так все слышал. Ван Ибо от стыда за то, что невольно сделал его свидетелем этого разговора, не знал, как посмотреть Сяо Чжаню в глаза. И одновременно, до дрожащих пальцев, боялся, что тот подумает, будто Ван Ибо выполняет указание агентства.  
Стрелой проскочив по ковровой дорожке, он остановился для автографа и недобро ухмыльнулся. Фигу вам, а не молчанку. Штраф? Ничего, он заплатит.  
Ван Ибо уже полчаса сидел в зале и все еще не нашел, куда посадили Сяо Чжаня. Зачем-то его показали на большом экране, но Ван Ибо вяло отреагировал на это. Лучше бы Сяо Чжаня показали, тогда хоть понятно стало бы, в зале он или еще нет. Может быть вон там, справа, на дальних диванах? Обзор все время кто-нибудь закрывал, софиты резали по глазам, и Ван Ибо никак не мог разглядеть сидящих.  
Ван Ибо постарался успокоиться и сосредоточиться. Ему еще надо выступать сегодня. Он замер, мысленно повторяя движения и надеясь, что подтанцовка хотя бы сегодня будет поменьше лажать.  
Рывком в реальность его вернул щелчок пальцев меньше чем в метре от лица.  
А-Чжань!  
Сердце сделало кувырок, губы сами собой разошлись в улыбке, хотя Ван Ибо честно пытался сдержать ее. Но разве это возможно?  
— Привет, — шепнул Сяо Чжань. — Ты как?  
— Наконец-то! — Ван Ибо старался не пялиться. Он даже отклонился в другую сторону. Тем более что теперь их вдвоем показывали крупным планом на огромном экране. На сцену вышла Чжан Бичэнь и пела их песню из дорамы, и режиссер церемонии награждения выводил на экран то сцены из дорамы, то картинку с камеры, направленной прямо на них.  
Молчать, ничего не говорить... Он продержался ровно одну минуту, а потом, дождавшись мгновения, когда на экране вновь появился Лань Ванцзи, обернулся к Сяо Чжаню, встретился с ним глазами, и они одновременно произнесли:  
— Я все слышал, все в порядке.  
— Я очень соскучился.  
«Все в порядке», — он повторил про себя слова Сяо Чжаня: «Все в порядке». Ван Ибо накрыло волной облегчения от того, что Сяо Чжань не спрятал от него, из вежливости, свои переживания, а значит не принял те слова близко к сердцу.  
Через секунду они снова отвернулись друг от друга, но это уже не было так важно, тревога и смятение внутри него затихли, словно волны усмиренные маслом. А-Чжань понимал и не злится.  
— Мне не нравится, как она поет, — сказал он, чуть обернувшись к Сяо Чжаню, когда с экрана пропали их лица.  
— Мне тоже. Но не стоит ли нам поговорить о погоде, пока что, или о перелетах?  
Ван Ибо хотел развернуться к Сяо Чжаню, даже локоть повел в сторону, чтобы опереться на спинку дивана, но замер и снова выпрямился. Проклятая камера опять смотрела прямо на него. Если бы не камеры и люди вокруг, Ван Ибо уже вовсю сочинял бы дерзкую фантазию, как они с Сяо Чжанем могут использовать этот славный диван. Боги, помогите пережить этот вечер, впереди же еще выступление.  
— Ты пойдешь сразу за мной или тебя передвинули?  
— Прости, Бо-Эр, я не смогу посмотреть на тебя.  
— Ничего, — Ван Ибо даже не расстроился особо. С сегодняшней подтанцовкой там и смотреть особенно не на что будет. Но Сяо Чжаню будет слышна песня, и это немного примиряло с обстоятельствами.  
— Но ты же покажешь потом? — спросил Сяо Чжань, не поворачивая к нему головы.  
Ван Ибо кивнул головой, а про себя закричал: «Конечно! Да!»

Получив по первому бриллианту, они почти бегом спускались со сцены в сторону гримерок. Какое счастье, что лестница достаточно узкая и можно притереться плечом вплотную к плечу Сяо Чжаня!  
На этот раз Ван Ибо поблагодарил богов за соседние гримерки. Усмехнувшись про себя, он понадеялся, что до конца вечера ему не придется снова поменять мнение. Перед самой дверью он схватил Сяо Чжаня за руку и, не почувствовав сопротивления, затащил к себе.  
— Я думал, ты будешь переодеваться, — сказал Сяо Чжань, закрыв дверь.  
— Успею, — Ван Ибо подошел вплотную и, вжав его в стену, смежную с соседней гримеркой, поцеловал. Он боялся целовать сильно, грим понадобится еще им обоим, вечер не окончен, поэтому поцелуи выходили легкими, почти невесомыми, в противовес жадным рукам. Он запустил их под пиджак, с нажимом ведя одной ладонью вдоль позвонков, сминая ткань рубашки и цепляясь за нее пальцами, отчего Сяо Чжань выгнулся ему навстречу и застонал прямо в губы.  
— Тише, — засмеялся Ван Ибо и чтобы помочь, вытащил руки из-под его пиджака. Одной ладонью он зажал рот Сяо Чжаня, вторую положил на затылок, одновременно оберегая от твердой стены и сжимая в кулаке прохладные пряди, фиксируя голову. Прямо перед ним открывалась шея Сяо Чжаня с выступающим кадыком, и Ван Ибо не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии прижаться к нему губами, чувствуя ими вибрацию от нового стона Сяо Чжаня. Кажется, теперь он и сам был готов застонать в ответ, но сдержался и стек вниз, вставая на колени перед Сяо Чжанем, не задумываясь ни на секунду, что будет, если в гримерку кто-то случайно зайдет.  
— Я помогу тебе, — сказал он, потянувшись к ремню и расстегивая пряжку, а затем и брюки.  
— Бо-Эр... Бо-Эр... — Ван Ибо слышал шепот Сяо Чжаня, который казалось, не способен больше ни на какие другие звуки. Он закусывал пальцы, стараясь не шуметь, хотя отчасти его заглушала музыка чьего-то выступления. От горячей ладони Сяо Чжаня, лежащей на его шее поверх жестких прядей, по спине стекали мурашки, хотя тот не старался направлять движения Ван Ибо, или зарыться пальцами в волосы, лишь удерживал контакт. — Бо-Эр!  
Ван Ибо поднял глаза наверх, не выпуская член из рта. Раскрасневшийся Сяо Чжань с лихорадочно горящими глазами — его мечта. Ван Ибо хотел спросить, все ли в порядке, но из-за того, что его рот был занят, получилось лишь мычание. Глаза Сяо Чжаня от этого распахнулись шире, член дернулся и рот Ван Ибо наполнился спермой.

Теперь Ван Ибо непослушными пальцами, второпях, постоянно сталкиваясь с руками помогающего ему Сяо Чжаня, застегивал мелкие пуговицы рубашки. Серый костюм криво висел на спинке стула, но это не страшно, потом кто-нибудь повесит нормально.  
— Вечер стал заметно лучше, — сказал Ван Ибо, поймав взгляд Сяо Чжаня.  
Тот едва заметно кивнул и замер, удерживая Ван Ибо за плечи и не отрываясь глядя в глаза. Ван Ибо не понял, хотел ли Сяо Чжань разглядеть что-то в нем или давал возможность разглядеть в себе, но тоже замер, повинуясь затягивающему взгляду.  
— Иди, я справлюсь.

Танец, как и предполагал Ван Ибо, вышел так себе, все-таки усталость последних дней никуда не делась. Еще и чертов наушник пришлось снимать прямо в процессе. Ну и ладно. Главное, он успел перехватить взгляд Сяо Чжаня, ждущего своей очереди под сценой. Вот взгляд ему понравился. До такой степени, что Ван Ибо даже хотел дождаться Сяо Чжаня после выступления, но здравый смысл возобладал. Он все равно узнает, что ответит ему Сяо Чжань: в гримерке было слышно происходящее на сцене. Конечно, звук был приглушен, но слова можно будет разобрать.  
К сожалению, Сяо Чжань пел главную песню из дорамы, в которой снимался. Никакого завуалированного послания, но Ван Ибо не стал расстраиваться, это шоу-бизнес, а мысли Сяо Чжаня ему и без этого известны.  
Немного отдышавшись, переодевшись и дав поправить мейк, Ван Ибо вернулся в зал. Еще по награде ему и Сяо Чжаню, и наконец настала финальная часть вечера, осталось совсем немного потерпеть.  
Ван Ибо поднялся на сцену за третьим бриллиантом, и встал рядом с Сяо Чжанем.  
— Поменяемся местами, — шепнул Сяо Чжань, положив ладонь ему на поясницу.  
Это было почти что объятие перед сотнями камер, на всю страну. Взяв награду в другую руку, Сяо Чжань сжал плечо Ван Ибо, и мягко подталкивая к центру сцены, сам, практически проехав грудью по его спине, шагнул в противоположную сторону.  
Ван Ибо сделал глубокий вздох, скоро все закончится.  
Он оказался посередине между Сяо Чжанем и Чжао Лиин, с которой снимался в «Легенде о Фей». К микрофону подходил то один, то другой, Ван Ибо практически не обращал внимания, и уж точно не слушал, кто что говорит. Рядом стоял Сяо Чжань, и Ван Ибо плавно сдвигался к нему, сам того не осознавая. Сяо Чжань словно обладал неодолимой гравитацией, против которой Ван Ибо ничего не мог поделать. Да и не хотел. Стоило им оказаться в одном помещении, Ван Ибо и моргнуть не успевал, как уже стоял максимально близко.  
Это началось с первой встречи, с первого взгляда в тренировочном лагере перед началом съемок «Неукротимого». Сяо Чжань потом как-то рассказывал, что они уже встречались раньше, на съемках «DayDayUp», но для Ван Ибо именно тот день стал новой точкой отсчета его жизни.  
Обычно настороженный и закрытый, он просто не смог относится к Сяо Чжаню как к остальным. Лишь одна улыбка при знакомстве, и все защитные механизмы Ван Ибо отключились раз и навсегда, будто и не было их. Наверное, это какая-то особенная магия.  
Вот и сейчас, Ван Ибо поймал себя на том, что уже практически касается плечом Сяо Чжаня. Они перекинулись парой незначительных фраз и Ван Ибо подумал, что на этот раз агентство должно остаться довольным: он почти не смотрел на Сяо Чжаня. Почти.

Если надо кого-то обогнать, скейт, по мнению Ван Ибо, был лучшим решением. Места в фойе было много, а людей, спешащих к выходу, не очень. Оттолкнувшись ногой, он уверенно покатил вперед и, обогнав Сяо Чжаня, устремился к парковке.  
— Поверни направо и в конце здания остановись, пожалуйста. Подождем кое-кого, — попросил Ван Ибо водителя, кидая в багажник скейт и сумку, и усаживаясь в салон. Он не стал больше ничего объяснять, но этого и не требовалось. Ни телохранитель, ни водитель не сомневались, кого ждет господин Ван.  
— Хорошо.  
Ван Ибо развернулся на сидении, чтобы видеть людей, идущих по тротуару и, заметив знакомую фигуру, сказал:  
— Открой дверь.  
Но Чжао Пин уже и сам дернул рычажок замка, распахивая дверь и выходя наружу. Приглашающим жестом он указал на темное нутро автомобиля и Ван Ибо услышал голос Сяо Чжаня:  
— А, Чжао Пин, здравствуйте! — в следующее мгновение Сяо Чжань скользнул по сидению, придвигаясь ближе к Ван Ибо, наверное, освобождая место для Чжао Пина. Ван Ибо не возражал, чем ближе Сяо Чжань, тем лучше. Но телохранитель захлопнул дверь и пересел вперед — к водителю.  
— Гэгэ не против заехать ко мне? — тихо спросил Ван Ибо.  
— С удовольствием, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань. Не пытаясь отодвинуться, он бросил на пол сумку и откинувшись на спинку, устроил поудобнее тяжелую голову и прикрыл глаза.  
Когда машина тронулась, Ван Ибо краем глаза заметил движение и почувствовал прикосновение к ноге. Ладонь Сяо Чжаня скользнула на внутреннюю поверхность бедра и замерла на секунду. Ван Ибо сглотнул. Он был уверен, что Сяо Чжань увидел это сквозь ресницы, и поэтому сжал пальцы чуть сильнее, провел ногтем по шву на брюках.  
Когда Сяо Чжань сел в машину, водитель не стал поворачивать в сторону зеркало заднего вида — безопасность важнее — но этого жеста никто не видел и можно было сделать вид, что благопристойность соблюдена.  
Ван Ибо подумал, что если Сяо Чжань продолжит, то придется его остановить, иначе они просто не доедут, и пристроил свою руку рядом, едва касаясь пальцами тыльной стороны его ладони. Но Сяо Чжань замер и сомкнул глаза полностью, расслабляясь и ловя минуты отдыха. Ван Ибо предложил бы свое плечо в качестве опоры, но не решился его тревожить.  
— Притормози вон там, — раздался тихий голос Чжао Пина, и автомобиль начал плавно замедляться.  
Дверь открылась, впустив в салон шум улицы, и быстро захлопнулась назад. Ван Ибо не отреагировал, когда Чжао Пин вышел, он смотрел на Сяо Чжаня. Редкие минуты, когда он мог смотреть не на фотографии, а на самого Сяо Чжаня. Ван Ибо не собирался упустить ни одну из них.  
Вернувшись, Чжао Пин принес с собой большой бумажный пакет и запахи фастфуда. Он передал пакет Ван Ибо, не пытаясь присматриваться, что происходит на заднем сидении.  
—Чжань-гэ, будешь? — спросил Ван Ибо, заглядывая внутрь: два высоких стакана и два больших бургера. Он достал одну из упаковок и протянул ее Сяо Чжаню. — Спасибо, Чжао Пин, я просто умираю от голода!  
— Что? — Сяо Чжань открыл глаза. — О! Спасибо! — он благодарно кивнул Чжао Пину, не глядя протягивая руки за бургером. Ван Ибо почувствовал, как его пальцы подрагивают и, отдав сверток, поспешил получить свою порцию калорий.

— Так что, Бо-эр покажет мне свой танец? — услышал Ван Ибо, выйдя из ванной и вытирая волосы. Он не стал надевать толстовку и капли воды щекотно стекали по голой спине.  
Сяо Чжань, развалившись полулежа, устроился на краю кровати, опираясь на локти, подсохшие волосы сосульками торчали в разные стороны, глаза блестели в предвкушении. Ван Ибо взял смартфон, раскрыл папку с музыкой и бросил его на кровать рядом с Сяо Чжанем.  
— Бо-Эр держит обещания. Выбери мелодию, — сказал он, стараясь не выдавать предвкушения, и вернулся в ванную, чтобы повесить полотенце и, услышав первые слова песни, не смог сдержать улыбку.

Oh, oh, just as sure as the stars in the sky,  
I need you to shine in my life.  
Not just for the meanwhile, for a long long time,  
Better believe it.

Замерев на секунду на середине комнаты, будто на сцене под десятками прожекторов, Ван Ибо сделал первые движения и связки, двигаясь легко, словно всю усталость последних дней только что смыло водой. Он не планировал останавливаться, но, оказавшись на коленях перед Сяо Чжанем, замер.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я продолжил? — спросил он.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты снял одежду и, может быть, продолжил, — ответил Сяо Чжань, скользя жарким взглядом по рельефным мышцам груди и живота.  
Ван Ибо казалось, что он кожей чувствует его, как прикосновения. Он подцепил пальцами пояс мягких трикотажных брюк Сяо Чжаня и потянул их вниз.  
— Эй, Бо-Эр, я говорил про тебя!  
— Поменьше болтай, — ответил Ван Ибо, отбрасывая брюки на пол, — и лучше ляг нормально.  
Сяо Чжань послушно переместился, освободив место для Ван Ибо, который, устроившись между его разведенных ног, молча скользил по ним пальцами то вверх, то вниз, ловя взглядом реакцию.  
— Может быть, ты тоже... — Ван Ибо увидел, как напряглись мышцы живота Сяо Чжаня и он привстал, потянулся к шнурку на его брюках, явно намереваясь стянуть их.  
Толкнув Сяо Чжаня в грудь, он мягко опрокинул его назад на подушки и ухмыльнулся:  
— Лежи и не мешай.  
Ван Ибо наклонился, нежно поцеловал его в губы, сглаживая невольную грубость, провел пальцами по выгнутой шее, ключицам, задел темные кружочки сосков, спустился ниже, намеренно обходя напряженный член, погладил большими пальцами выступающие тазовые косточки и, неожиданно нагнувшись, поцеловал одну из них. Сяо Чжань дернулся, наверное, от щекотки, дотронулся до его головы, но касание вышло мимолетным, потому что Ван Ибо отстранился, чтобы наконец снять брюки.  
— Не тяни, пожалуйста... Я подготовился... — Сяо Чжань с усилием выталкивал слова между вдохами, когда Ван Ибо вернулся и прижался к его разгоряченной коже своей и поцеловал в подрагивающие веки, прихватил мочку, провел носом за ухом, жадно вдыхая легкий аромат шампуня и самого Сяо Чжаня.  
— Дай подушку, — хрипло попросил Ван Ибо, которого уже потряхивало.  
Он подложил ее под поясницу Сяо Чжаня, приподнимая того, подхватил под колено и закинул одну ногу себе на плечо, открывая доступ, и не упуская возможности огладить каждый сантиметр кожи, до которого мог дотянуться. Толкнувшись внутрь, Ван Ибо услышал сдавленный стон. Сяо Чжань был горячим и скользким, часто дышал, но не делал попыток остановить Ван Ибо, наоборот, пытался прихватить и подтолкнуть его свободной ногой.  
Ван Ибо переполняло эмоциями. Жадно толкаясь в раскинувшегося на кровати Сяо Чжаня, он не отрывал взгляда от его лица, следя за тем, чтобы удовольствие было взаимным. Прижимаясь щекой к колену Сяо Чжаня на своем плече, Ван Ибо в очередной раз прикусил тонкую кожу, которая уже успела покраснеть и стать особенно чувствительной. Вбитая на подкорку привычка следить за тем, чтобы не оставлять следов, особенно на заметных местах, сейчас отключилась. Он чувствовал, что разрядка уже близка, и накрыл ладонью напряженный член Сяо Чжаня, провел по всей длине, надавливая, и наконец обхватил сильными пальцами, уверенно сжав и задвигав ладонью в такт своим толчкам. Сяо Чжаня выгнуло от интенсивности ощущений, он распахнул невидящие глаза, сжимая в кулаке подушку.  
— Бо-Эр! — выкрикнул он хрипло и потянул Ван Ибо на себя, больше кусая, чем целуя. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы у Ван Ибо перехватило дыхание от ошеломительной волны удовольствия, захлестнувшей его с головой. Рука подломилась, и он упал на Сяо Чжаня, почувствовав в последний момент горячую влагу на пальцах.  
Осторожно отпустив искусанную ногу Сяо Чжаня, Ван Ибо обхватил того рукой поперек груди и, спрятав лицо между его плечом и шеей, замер, выравнивая дыхание.  
— Чжань-гэ, диди любит тебя, — прошептал он.  
Ван Ибо однажды уже произносил эти слова, но дело было на съемочной площадке посреди толпы, и в ответ тогда он получил только высунутый язык. А сейчас...  
— Бо-ди, гэгэ тоже.


End file.
